Lunch Time
by Tauries4597
Summary: Yang Erika tunggu adalah kakaknya – yang dikenal sebagai maniak senjata. Tapi mengapa yang datang adalah Lukas Bondevik, pemuda Norwegia berwajah sedatar panci teflon itu?/Warning inside/Dedicated for #TAKABURC


_Lunch Moment_

 _Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Made by JesslynKR and Tauries4597_

 _Norway x Liechtenstein / NorLiech / Lukas Bondevik x Erika Vogel_

 _Summary : Yang Erika tunggu adalah kakaknya – yang dikenal sebagai maniak senjata. Tapi mengapa yang datang adalah Lukas Bondevik, pemuda Norwegia berwajah sedatar panci teflon itu?_

 _Warning : Maybe OOC, Rate K, fluff, some typos, crack pair. Hetalia Gakuen. Italic untuk flashback, Bold+Italic untuk pesan. Dedicated for #TAKABURC_

.

xOx

'Aku ada tugas tambahan, tidak ada waktu untuk makan siang. Kau makan siang duluan saja.'

Erika hanya menghela napas saat membaca pesan dari Vash. Kakaknya itu belakangan sering melewatkan makan siang, pulang terlambat, dan tidur larut malam. Erika memakluminya, wajar saja kan, toh Vash sedang banyak tugas.

Tapi kalau seperti ini, Erika bingung mau makan siang dengan siapa.

Kelasnya sudah sepi dari tadi. Jadilah, Erika membawa botol minum dan kotak bentonya ke kantin. Mencari meja yang kosong, ada sih, tapi agak kotor bekas dipakai orang lain. Erika mengeluarkan tisu dari saku roknya dan membersihkan mejanya. Lalu duduk dan melahap bentonya dengan santai. Lalu mengirim pesan kepada kakaknya, kalau-kalau kakaknya ingin menyusul makan siang bersamanya.

Tanpa menyadari kalau ada seorang pemuda yang menghampirinya, lalu duduk di depannya tanpa permisi.

"Eh... Mr. Bondevik?"

xOx

" _Lukas, kau makan siang duluan ya, aku punya urusan lain, daaaah!" Im Yong Soo langsung meninggalkan Lukas dan berlari menuju arah lain. Lukas menduga kalau Yongsoo dipanggil lagi oleh Guru BK. Mungkin karena ia mengganti musik untuk senam di pelajaran Olahraga, dan menggantinya dengan lagu Korea._

 _Dasar, anak satu itu._

 _Lukas melangkah sendirian menuju kantin. Ia menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia akan makan sendiri atau bergabung dengan keempat saudara sepupunya? Tapi Lukas langsung menggeleng dalam pikirannya. Mathias berisik, Emil_ tsundere, _Berwald menyeramkan, dan Tiino... masakannya mengerikan. Omong-omong, mereka selalu dipaksa untuk memakan masakan Tiino._

 _Membayangkan semua hal itu dalam satu meja saja membuat Lukas ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok. Walaupun itu hanya bisa ia lakukan dalam imajinasinya._

 _Jadi Lukas memilih opsi pertama, makan sendiri. Tetapi ketika ia melihat kantin yang penuh dan hanya tiga kursi yang kosong – di depan dan di sebelah seorang gadis berambut pendek – Lukas jadi kebingungan. Makan di sana saja nih?_

 _Jadilah, Lukas menghampiri_ counter _makanan terlebih dahulu, memilih makanan, dan menaruhnya di baki. Lalu ia berjalan dan duduk di depan gadis itu._

" _Eh... Mr. Bondevik?"_

 _Seketika Lukas menyadari kalau gadis itu adalah Erika Vogel, adik angkatnya Vash Zwingli._

xOx

"Uh, maafkan aku. Aku lancang duduk di sini," kata Lukas.

"Tidak apa-apa Mr. Bondevik,"

Mata Lukas meyakinkan dirinya kalau Erika sendirian, tanpa Vash yang menyeramkan itu. "Kemana kakakmu?"

"Bruder ada tugas tambahan. Jadi aku disuruh makan siang sendiri."

"Begitu."

Lukas menyantap makan siangnya sambil memperhatikan makan siang Erika. Ia tertarik dengan bento yang Erika buat.

"Kau membuat sendiri bentomu?"

Seketika pipi Erika memerah. "Uh, iya. Aku terbiasa membuat bento sendiri untukku dan bruder," katanya pelan. "Mr. Bondevik tidak bersama para sepupumu?"

"Ah, panggil aku Lukas. Iya, aku malas bergabung dengan mereka. Maaf, aku tidak mau menyantap masakan Tiino. Aku masih **sayang nyawa**."

Erika tersenyum geli. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau masakan Tiino terkenal sangat mengerikan. Wajar saja kalau Lukas menekankan kata 'sayang nyawa' pada ucapannya tadi.

"Kau pandai juga membuat bento." Lukas mencolek daging ayamnya ke saus tomat miliknya. Santai sekali mengucapkan hal itu sehingga membuat pipi Erika memerah.

"Be-begitulah. Lovino pernah mengajariku cara membuat bento."

"Oh Lovino itu ya? Pacarmu kan?" tanya Lukas santai dan membuat Erika nyaris tersedak. Melihatnya, Lukas terkekeh dalam pikirannya.

"Aku bercanda."

"Erika!"

Erika dan Lukas menoleh ke sumber suara. Vash datang membawa kotak makannya dan menghampiri keduanya. Terlihat sekali ia ingin... menembak kepala Lukas? Karena ia sudah berani mendekati Erika?

Untung saja Vash tidak membawa senjatanya.

"Kau, Bondevik. Pindah ke bangku di sebelahmu." Vash memerintah dengan tegas dan dingin. Mau tak mau Lukas pindah dan Vash duduk di sebelah Erika – alias di depan Lukas.

Kesunyian segera menghampiri mereka bertiga. Vash yang memang cenderung sinis pada orang lain sesekali memberi tatapan tajam pada Lukas—yang sayangnya tidak diacuhkan oleh laki-laki Norwegia itu. Berbeda dengan kedua laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya, Erika menghela nafas pelan sampai ketiganya selesai makan.

Sedetik kemudian, Lukas pun beranjak dari bangkunya sambil mengangguk singkat kearah Vash seolah ia paham bagaimana sikap laki-laki pencinta keju itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Erika." Dan Lukas melenggang pergi, menghiraukan tatapan tajam Vash dan rona merah di wajah Erika yang tertunduk malu.

xOx

Pada malam harinya, Erika tampak sibuk dengan bahan-bahan yang akan ia jadikan bento esok di dapur. Memilah sayuran dan sebagainya membuat ia tidak menyadari sekitarnya sehingga kehadiran Vash disampingnya cukup membuat gadis Liechtenstein itu terkejut.

"K-kakak! Kakak membuatku kaget saja, nih."

Vash terkekeh lucu. "Maafkan aku, kalau begitu."

Erika tersenyum lembut kearah kakaknya dengan daun bawang ditangannya. "Ada apa, kak? Kalau tentang bento kakak, aku pasti akan buatkan."

"Aku tahu, Erika." Vash mengelus lembut kepala Erika yang terkekeh kecil. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang kamu dan Bondevik bicarakan di kantin tadi."

Dan wajah Erika memerah seketika. Segera kembali menaruh atensinya pada bahan bentonya, Erika tampak sedikit tertunduk demi menutupi wajahnya meski itu sangat gagal.

"Oke... wajahmu memerah, Erika." Ekspresi wajah Vash mengeras, selaras dengan janji untuk melubangi kepala laki-laki Norway yang kini sedang menyeduh kopi di seberang sana.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, kakak." Vash memicingkan matanya ketika Erika menatapnya melas. "Sungguh."

Sedetik kemudian, Vash menghela nafas demi menahan amarahnya. Dengan tangannya yang bersedekap didepan dada, ia menatap adiknya, menuntut penjelasan lebih dalam dari gadis manis itu.

"Kakak..." Erika tersenyum gugup sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk lagi, benar-benar meninggalkan kegiatannya membuat bento. "Aku dan Mr. Bondevik hanya membicarakan tentang bento yang kubuat. Dia bilang kalau bento buatanku enak."

' _Bento buatanmu memang enak!'_ – atau itulah yang Vash jeritkan dalam hati, selaras dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Vash berdehem. "J-jadi.. hanya itu yang kalian bicarakan..?"

"Iya, kak." Erika tersenyum manis. "Dan Mr. Bondevik juga bilang kalau dia masih sayang nyawa ketika aku menyebutkan masakannya Mr. Väinämöinen."

Melihat Erika tertawa kecil, Vash tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya meski dalam hati ia menyetujui betapa menyeramkannya masakan laki-laki Finlandia itu. Laki-laki Swiss itu menepuk pelan kepala adiknya lantas mengelusnya lembut.

"Baiklah, kurasa kamu memang tidak ada niatan untuk dekat dengan Bondevik itu." Erika tersenyum kaku. "Dan jangan terlalu larut, ya. Selamat malam."

Dan Vash berjalan kembali ke kamar setelah memberikan senyum tulus yang hanya ia berikan pada Erika sedangkan gadis itu tersenyum lembut mengiringi kakaknya yang hilang di belokan. Menoleh kembali pada bahan-bahan bentonya, Erika mengemas kembali semuanya kedalam kotak kecil lantas meletakkannya kedalam kabinet.

"..tidak ada niatan untuk dekat dengan Mr. Bondevik, kah.." gumam Erika ketika ia menutup pintu kecil kabinet itu sebelum ia menghela nafas lagi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah mencuci tangannya.

Begitu Erika sampai di kamarnya, ia menemukan layar _handphonenya_ berkedip tanda ada pesan masuk. Segera saja ia meraih handphonenya kemudian duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

Dan sebuah senyum terbit di wajah manis sang gadis Liechtenstein.

.

 _ **From: Mr. Bondevik**_

 _ **Guten nacht. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan, ja. Kakakmu memang mengerikan tapi itu memang wajar, eh?**_

 _ **Ps: Bento buatanmu enak. Kuharap aku bisa mencicipinya lagi besok.**_

.

"...kurasa aku bisa buat satu porsi lagi, eh?" gumam Erika senang sebelum akhirnya ia pergi tidur setelah ia membalas pesan dari laki-laki yang bendera negaranya disebut-sebut sebagai _Mother of Flags_...

...tanpa mengetahui sebuah senyum tulus terbit di wajah laki-laki tersebut yang tengah duduk tenang menatap langit malam.

 ** _-fin-_**

A/n:

 _[Listening to: Blessings All Version, Connecting All Version, Youitavision, Smiling]_

 _OK! THAT'S IT! FINALLY IT'S DONE! \\(*.*)/_

Ehem. Sebelumnya, _thanks ja_ untuk FF-nya dan maaf kalau lama selesainya, Mba'e Jess. ^^"

Dan maaf juga atas beberapa editan di bagian Anda. *deep bows*

 _Anyway_ ~~ :3

Seperti biasa, saya (atau kami?) mohon _read and review_ -nya, ya~ \\(*.*)/

Kritik dan saran serta pertanyaan pun saya terima! Hmph! \\(*.*)/

.

 _ **Tauries4597 and JesslynKR, salute!**_


End file.
